


Gafas

by RainInMyMind



Series: La biblioteca de lluvia [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/pseuds/RainInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zoro le gustaba cuando Sanji se ponía las gafas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gafas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, para empezar, esto será una colección de drabbles y peticiones, que escribiré y dejaré aquí. Esto no es una historia, por lo tanto no se ponen capítulos continuos, aunque si se pide la continuación, podría ponerla.
> 
> La idea de esto, es escribir lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza, o de "liberar tenciones" en la escritura simple, como práctica. ¡También recuerdo que me pueden hacer peticiones por mensaje privado o review!
> 
> En fin, les dejo esto, que es el primero que pienso subir, ¡el segundo ya va en camino!

Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa mientras con un bostezo se deshacía de sus zapatos camino hacia su habitación. 

Era tarde, muy tarde. El dojo le consumía mucho tiempo, pero su trabajo de media noche lo agotaba en demasía. Trabajaba de barman, en un bar cercano al mismo dojo. Sus dos trabajos estaban lejos de su casa, le costaba llegar rápido a la estación para tomarse el último tren, ya que debía correr varias cuadras desde el bar. 

Independientemente cuanto trabajara para pagar todas las deudas de la casa, no era el único que aportaba su granito de arena. Sanji vivía con él, compartían la casa hace unos tres años. Trabajaba en su propio restaurante, el increíble _“All Blue”_ e iba a la famosa universidad de cocina _“Nuevo Mundo”_. También ayudaba a su padre adoptivo con la administración del _“Baratie”_. Era rubio de porte alto, de lengua filosa, cejas rizadas y una manera de luchar impresionante. Claro está que Zoro no podía definirlo solo con esas palabras, pero para definir a Sanji no había nada. Nada que no fuera la palabra _perfección_. 

Zoro sacudió la cabeza y soltó un gruñido mientras se quitaba la ropa y se colocaba sus pantalones de chándal para dormir. No podía andar pensando esas cursilerías, Sanji podía ser su pareja, podría amarlo tanto que daría su vida por él, pero las cursilerías quedaban para los momentos “románticos”. Esos que Zoro amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, y que siempre arruinaba. 

Como decía antes, hacía ya tres años que vivían juntos. Solo como novios, amantes, pareja, lo que sea, normalmente ellos dos lo dejaban en amante. Eran días de constante luchas y sexo caliente en donde les fuera posible. Zoro sabía que no era lo único que obtenía de la relación, adoraba a Sanji y sabía que el otro hacía lo mismo. Habían vivido un año entero viviendo por separado, pero como novios, hasta que un día Sanji llamó y le dijo que tenía una casa. Alegó que si pagaban los dos juntos sería más fácil. Zoro aceptó, y los momentos de cariño empezaron a llegar. Su relación se profundizó y habían dejado de parecer chicos de dieciséis años en el amor. 

Se lavó los dientes con suma lentitud, se sentía letárgico, había sido un largo día. Los niños del dojo lo habían hecho sudar más de lo normal. Bostezó otra vez, volviendo a la habitación, con la hermosa idea de desplomarse en la cama y apretar ese cuerpo caliente de su rubio hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. 

Lástima que no estaba durmiendo como normalmente lo encontraba. Se rascó la cabeza con confusión. ¿Y Sanji? 

Caminó por el pasillo de la casa bien acomodada hasta la cocina, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. 

 

Aunque no estaba. 

Gimió frustrado y miró en todas las habitaciones, en el garaje, en el otro baño, en el comedor, en el gimnasio y por último en el estudio. 

Abrió la puerta corrediza suavemente. La cabellera rubia se vio de lejos y Zoro soltó un suspiro de alivio. Por fin encontrado. Por fin podría dormir junto a Sanji. Entró con suavidad, con cuidado de no despertar al otro hombre. 

Sanji se encontraba sentado con sus brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y su rostro pegado a la mesa llena de papeles garabateados. Una lapicera se encontraba tirada en el suelo, junto con otros papeles arrugados que no entraron en el cesto de la basura. 

Se acercó hasta su pareja, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Sonrió con cariño al verlo ahí, tan desgarbado sobre las recetas nuevas que tendría que entregarle a su excéntrico profesor de cocina. Unas gafas descansaban sobre el puente de su nariz respingada, de piel suave y blanca. 

A Zoro le gustaba cuando Sanji se ponía las gafas. El maldito rubio lo sabía, y lo burlaba por ello. Pero no por eso a Zoro le dejaría de gustar, se veían bien en el rostro de su amante. 

Lo cogió por las piernas, y lo levantó hasta poder llevarlo al estilo princesa. Se tambaleó un poco por el nuevo peso sobre su cuerpo cansado, pero se estabilizó rápidamente y fue directo hacia su habitación compartida. Lo depositó entre las mullidas sabanas, dejando que apareciera una sonrisa divertida en su rostro cuando vio marcada la mejilla de Sanji. Eso seguro se debía a dormir arriba de sus anotaciones, si seguía así le quedaría toda la cara escrita. 

Le desabrochó la camisa, dejándolo en cueros; Luego le quitó el cinturón y los pantalones, para dejarlo en ropa interior. Admiró el cuerpo desnudo unos segundos. Es que no se podía evitar, Sanji estaba muy caliente. Lo tapó con las sabanas, y se metió entre las mismas, abrazando al rubio por la cintura. Se durmió en la calidez de su cuerpo, sintiendo las hebras rubias cosquillear en su nariz.

.  
.  
.

_Mierda, se había olvidado de quitarle las gafas._


End file.
